


On the Subject of Jedi Universities

by Notawiseacre



Series: The Jedi University of Tylessa [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: College, Gen, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawiseacre/pseuds/Notawiseacre
Summary: What happens to the Force-sensitive people who don’t or can’t become part of the Jedi Order?  A lot of them attend Jedi universities, that's what.
Series: The Jedi University of Tylessa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799590
Kudos: 1





	On the Subject of Jedi Universities

Everyone is, of course, fully aware of the Jedi Order, and its curious (not to say, occasionally toxic) blend of militarism, religion, and politics. However, the proportion of Force-sensitive people in the galaxy who actually enter the Order is, in fact, surprisingly small.

One might wonder, what becomes of those children who are not discovered until they are deemed “too old” by the Order (a very small window indeed)? Or, what becomes of those sensitives, adult or child, who refuse the semi-sterility of the Order, with its denial of affections and close interpersonal connections, and choose their families, their clans, their friends, or their people instead? What becomes of those with Force sensitivity, but not enough to qualify for Jedi training? What becomes of those Jedi trainees who find they have no desire to become a soldier or peacekeeper for the Republic? What becomes of younglings who age out, without being taken as a Padawan, or Padawans who wash out of their Knight training?

In short, what becomes of the billions of Force-sensitives who do not, or will not, or cannot, conform to the rigid limits and restrictions of the Jedi Order?

Force power still must be trained. But it doesn’t take a Temple or an apprenticeship to do it. Practically all planets have organizations that offer basic Force training to gifted people, and those who wish to pursue a career using their gifts outside the Order. . .those may choose to attend a Jedi university.

Nearly every major system has at least one, varying in size from Skywalker Jedi University on Coruscant (employing more than twenty thousand faculty and hosting a quarter of a million students at any given time) to an assortment of specialized research stations and graduate schools, home to only a handful of professors and students.

Most Jedi universities occupy thriving planets, well-connected to the galaxy at large, and sit in the midst of bustling population and cultural centers. Some, however, are situated in remote, or even otherwise uninhabited systems, offering a quiet environment, ample opportunities for the study of untouched ecosystems, and sometimes a foothold in the direction of settlement later. Tylessa was one such planet: relatively remote, brimming with life, and entirely devoid of sentient inhabitants. It was on that planet that the Galactic Council for Jedi Higher Education founded the University of Tylessa.


End file.
